Heads or Tails?
by justagirlx
Summary: She picked the quarter out of my hand. "Heads, I love you too, tails, get lost." She let it fly up in the air.  I swatted it away, while it was in mid-air, and kissed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea. Two-Shot. Dramoine of course (;REVIEW**

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I lifted my legs up to my chest and pushed my back against the cold stone wall. I closed my eyes, and let the wind run through my hair. My whole world was turning gray, Literally and metaphorically. It was pouring down with rain. I sighed, as sunk into relaxation until I heard an odd, trudging sound.. someone was heading up here. I turned my head, I could almost immediately make out who it was.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at me, I could tell he ran through the grounds to come find me. What better place to look, than the astronomy tower?

"Why did you leave class like that? I thought.." he sat himself down next to me tiredly, breathing heavily. "I thought we were going to study at the library after class! I waited a whole fucking hour for you!" he was trying to shout through the rain. I turned slightly towards him, but then looked back glumly at the rain. I heard him gasp slightly, and then abruptly he turned my head, pushing the my soaking wet hair out of my face. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERMIONE?"

"It was your Girlfriend, Draco" I snarled at him, assuming he was talking about my tomato red cheek. "WHY are you dating her? She slapped me!"

Draco looked stunned. "PANSY? Are you being serious?

"Draco, what the bloody hell did you think I did, slapped myself hard in the face just so I couldget you to break up with her? I'm not that desperate. SHE DID THIS." I screamed at him. How long have I been in love with this boy? It seemed like forever.

"Mione-"

"I hate her" I interrupted him. "And I hate what she's done to you. Ever since you've dated her you've been different and it just annoys me. And it's not even her. IT'S YOU."

"How is this my fault exactly?" He questioned.

"She's bad. But your terrible for trying to be someone you're not. Remember when you used to be involved in the Order instead of quidditch?" I punched his chest, though I knew very well it did not hurt him. At least not physically. "I want HIM. That guy who once told me that he was my best friend. I don't know who you are anymore, Draco."

I saw him gulp.  
"I hate you. So much. Please go away."  
He put his arm around me. I tried so hard to shove him off, but he didn't move.

_**Draco's POV**_

Hermione was holding her Hogwarts robes up to her eyes and her nose, bawling. I was sure I was going to KILL Pansy after all of this.

"Don't…" I mumbled when she reached up to wipe her red cheek. "it won't heal like that."

"like you care." She muttered stubbornly.

"You know.." I stared as I brought my lips close to her ears, hugging her tighly. "I miss that girl who fought for what she didn't have.. because she's strong and lovely, and my best friend."

"You don't treat me like one..." she muttered, gasping for air. Her thin body was shaking slightly from the coldness of the down pour. He whole face was losing it's beautiful shade of rosy pink and I desperately needed to see it again.

"Mione, come one please… I wanted to go to the library with you so we could get what we used to have."

"What we used to have? Me being in love with you, my best friend, and you completely ignoring me and slipping away? I don't want that Draco. I held on for too long. And it wasn't worth it...I'm sorry."

"I'll break up with her, I mean after what she's done to y-"

"I don't WANT that. I don't want to be with you anymore, at all..."

I begged, "One day. One more day. Then you can leave me, forever. And I'll leave you and you'll be happy."

She looked up at me, her eyes red and tired and her frail body still shaking. "Fine..."  
I placed my open umbrella in her hands. "Let me. You look weak." I picked her up bridal style as she held the umbrella above us, and I brought her to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Part 2

So, sup. I'm aware you can't aparate within Hogwarts.. twisited the rules a lil bit (; Draco's a rebel anyways :L

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

I lowered her onto the Gryffindor couch in front of the fire, she was turned away from me, but still shivering.

"Mione… I'm going to get you some dry clothes.. are mine Ok?

"Whatever"

I sighed and Apparated myself to my room, quickly picking out some dry clothes for her.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I felt Draco's dry clothes land on me and I looked up at him. His green eyes were gleaming like they always did. I went to the girls dorm and changed quickly then quietly made my way back to the common room. I sat down in front of the fire. "Thank You" I said shyly.

"No problem at all, Mione." After a moment of slience he spoke again. "Can we talk?"

_**Draco's POV:**_

"No."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Pansy did this to you. She had no right too, and I didn't know."

"That's not what I'm mad about Draco.." She whimpered, sliding herself to the floor to get closer to the fire, hugging her knees to her chest. Her straggy hair drapped limply over her shoulder. "I mad at you because since that one day, you stopped talking to me, you stopped being my friend. You stopped being you."  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. "

"It's like you forgot everything we did together, JUST because I told you that I loved you.

I ran my fingers down her thin arm to her soft hands, her skin was even softer because of the rain. "I tried changing. I tried being with you. Today, when I wanted to be with you...I did, really."

"Right when it was too late. Right until I reached my limit."

I pushed my fingers into the spaces in between hers. I just went right out and said it, slowly and softly. I wanted her to her what I had to say. "I flipped the coin. The one my parents gave me.. you remember? Right before the Yule Ball? I was choosing between talking to you and another girl, which ended being Pansy. And when you told me you love me.." I exhaled heavily. "Hermione, that changed everything. I was scared. And I didn't know how to hande it all. I felt her try to free her hand.

"And I thought that love was too big for us. Too soon. And I've been living high school in fear of you because I didn't know what would happen. I'd hate to break your heart because I care about you. Much more than you think I do."

She was on the verge of tears. I had no idea if they were happy tears. "I believe you."

Shivers went through my arms so I let go of her hand. "I threw that coin out in the lake right after that dance."

Hermione bent down near the fire, to find a old quarter. She blew it lightly so the dust would fall off. I smirked. She positioned it on my hand palm side up, then clapped it into my hand.

"Go." She smiled. The sight made my mind soar. She's so beautiful, and I can not even believe I was so stupid to only realize it now.

"Heads, were friends again, tails it's your choice." Hermione nodded once. I sighed contently and flipped it. As soon as I felt it in my hand I crashed it on my arm and I looked up at her for a reaction. She just stared at my hand as I uncovered it.

Heads.

I laughed. "I think this coin is much luckier than the other one."  
"I can't believe you base your friendships off COINS, Draco, it's so stupid..." I heard her laugh for the first time in years. I watched her face glow and her smile grow. Her expressions were glowing and her eyes were just...breathtaking.

"I love you," I told her hesitantly.

"Hm..." She picked the quarter out of my hand. "Heads, I love you too, tails, get lost." She let it fly up in the air.  
I swatted it away, while it was in mid-air, and kissed her.

**THE END. :D **


End file.
